internetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
FANDOM
10th page on this wiki! FANDOM [Full name FANDOM Powered by Wikia] is website created by Wikia Inc. '''is website that make these wiki exist without '''FANDOM this wiki won't exist Fandom purpose is free of charge and for-profit, deriving its income from advertising and sold content, publishing most user-provided text under copyleft licenses. History Wikia was launched on October 18, 2004, under the name "Wikicities" (which invited comparisons to GeoCities), but changed its name to "Wikia" on March 27, 2006. In the month before the move, Wikia announced a US$4 million venture capital investment from Bessemer Venture Partners and First Round Capital.15 Nine months later, Amazon.com invested US$10 million in Series B funding. By September 2006, it had approximately 1,500 wikis in 48 languages. Over time, Wikia has incorporated formerly independent wikis that joined Wikia, such as LyricWiki, Nukapedia, Uncyclopedia, and WoWWiki. Gil Penchina described Wikia early on as "the rest of the library and magazine rack" to Wikipedia's encyclopedia. The material has also been described as informal, and often bordering on entertainment, allowing the importing of maps, YouTube videos, and other non-traditional wiki material. By 2010, wikis could be created in 188 different languages. In October 2011, Wikia announced that Craig Palmer, the former CEO of Gracenote, would replace Penchina as CEO. On February 8, 2012, co-founder Beesley Starling announced she was leaving Wikia to launch a startup called ChalkDrop.com. At the end of November 2012, it was announced that Wikia had raised another US$10.8 million in Series C funding from Institutional Venture Partners and previous investors Bessemer Ventures Partners and Amazon.com. Another $15 million was raised in August 2014 for Series D funding, with investors Digital Garage, Amazon, Bessemer Venture Partners, and Institutional Venture Partners. The total raised at this point was $39.8 million. On March 4, 2015, Wikia announced its appointment of Walker Jacobs, who was the former Executive Vice-President of Turner Broadcasting System, to the new position of Chief Operating Officer. In December 2015, Wikia launched the Fan Contributor Program. On January 25, 2016, Wikia launched a new entertainment news site named Fandom. On September 26, 2016, Wikia announced that Wikia.com would be renamed "Fandom powered by Wikia" on October 4, 2016, to better associate themselves with the Fandom website. Wikia, Inc. would remain under its current name. At the time, the homepage of Wikia.com was moved to wikia.com/fandom. On December 4, 2016, Wikia announced the hiring of Dorth Raphaely to be their Chief Content Officer. Previously Dorth Raphaely had worked at Bleacher Report as their General Manager. In Spring of 2018, following an investment by private equity firm TPG Capital, Craig Palmer was replaced by Andrew Doyle who assumed the role of Interim CEO. On July 2, 2018, it was announced that Fandom had purchased Screen Junkies from Defy Media. On August 15, 2018, it was announced that Wikia will fully change its domain name into fandom.com in early 2019. On December 12, 2018, Wikia announced that they had acquired Curse Media, including wiki services Gamepedia, D&D Beyond, Futhead, and Muthead. The Uncyclopedia hosted on Wikia has been scheduled for deletion due to concerns by Wikia staff of offensive content. Source: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikia#History Ranks in Fandom as april 2 2019 # Fandom Founder people only Jimmy Wales and Angela Beesley Starling # Fandom CEO people only Perkins Miller currently # Fandom President people only Jimmy Wales currently # Fandom Staff people only # Fandom VSTF people total # Fandom Editor unknown # Fandom Content Reviewer people total # Fandom Global Discussion Reviewer people total # Fandom Helper unknown # Fandom Vanguard people total # Fandom Content Volunteer people total # Fandom Image Reviewer people total # Fandom Restricted-login-exempt people total # Fandom Volunteer Developer people total # Fandom Council people total # Wiki Founder people only for each site # Wiki Bureaucary # Wiki Administrator # Wiki Content Moderator # Wiki Chat Moderator # Wiki Discussion Moderator # Wiki Confirmed User # Wiki New User # Guest Site in Fandom * Fandom mean that rank is global website staff * Wiki mean that rank is sub-website staff Internetwork Founder but not ARGW Founder * Fandom rank people are based on Global List User Gallerys Featured Post Darkbitlike: If fandom didn't exist this wiki won't exist for a review its average to great for me its easy to use and simple good for new founder Other Alexa ranking # 33 (US) as december 2018 # 62 (Global) as april 2019 Employee: 300+ (2016) User: 15 million as June 2018 Language Available: English Only (Community Authored) Any (Wiki Choice) Website: www.fandom.com Fandom and Miraheze Rating Our Website Ranking: A+ wiki Rottenwebsites Miraheze Ranking: 13 Flaws 3 Quality as april 2 2019 References # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikia#History # https://internetwork.fandom.com/wiki/Internetwork_Wiki # https://internetwork.fandom.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikia # https://www.fandom.com # https://www.alexa.com/find-similar-sites fandom.com # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Fandom.svg # https://internetwork.fandom.com/wiki/File:Fandom.png External Links * Fandom [Website] Requirement Ranking: A+ What do you think about Fandom that give birth to this wiki? Great Average Worst extra Custom in comment Category:Website